Laser cutting (also called “laser milling”, “laser etching”, or “laser machining”) of materials is well known. Typically, a laser beam is directed at the material to be cut until the material is melted and then blown out of the melt zone by a high pressure assist gas, thereby leaving an open space (commonly called a kerf). One problem with laser cutting systems is that after the laser cutting has removed the unwanted material, the material left adjacent to the kerf has suffered thermal stress, has melted near the edges and often has fused in such a way as to create possible stress. Thermal stress results when additional heat, beyond what is necessary to form the kerf, melts additional material along the edge of the kerf. This additional material typically recasts (i.e. “reforms”) along the edge of the kerf. Accordingly, a process and system are needed which will reduce the thermal stress and minimize or eliminate the stress points and fused material associated with the remaining material near the kerf.